


War

by vrwcr



Series: Darkness Falls [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrwcr/pseuds/vrwcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wutai war was brutal for those who fought in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> This needs a bit of cleaning up i guess but it'll probably stay as it is.

Many years after it was over people still spoke about how brutal the Shin-Ra company had been when they waged war on Wutai, even after Shin-Ra's media censorship and a year after Midgar Edge had been built.

When Yuffie visits the the Seventh Heaven during the business hours, downing glasses of whatever drink Tifa feels like giving her for free, people stare at her. Most are surprised at seeing a Wutai native, ever since the war Wutai has become a closed off town, not the proud nation it was. The rest are surprised at seeing a seventeen year old girl drink herself into Oblivion

Every now and then someone has enough courage to walk up and ask a question, always the same question. 'How bad was the war on your end?'

Tifa always seems to know when someone asks, she brings the tallest glass in bar filled with the strongest drink she has.

Yuffie downs it all in one go before she answers. 'You don't want to know.' It's always the same answer. Tifa doesn't know why every time Yuffie Is reminded of the war she drinks till she passes out but she still brings Yuffie the drink every time.

Every time she passes out drinking Yuffie wakes up in a bed in Tifa's spare room in whatever clothes Tifa had on hand, regardless the clothes always cover the scar on her hip and the one on her chest, scars gained protecting a home that exiled her. There's always a glove or a wrist guard on the bedside table to cover the scars that came after the exile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Most eight year-olds spend their time playing with their friends. 

On her eighth birthday Yuffie was knee deep in muck and blood as she killed the invading Shin-Ra troops. It didn't matter how, Knife, Shuriken, Bare hands. All that mattered was that they died.

At nine Yuffie picked up her first scar from a SOLDIER member, it hadn't been a fight, the first swing of his sword had broken her knife and cut deep into her hip. Yuffie had had enough strength left to patch herself up and pretended to be a kid just messing around to fool the next SOLDIER so she could get the hell out of dodge.

That night, alone in the jungle and hiding from Shin-Ra troops Yuffie had nearly taken her back-up knife to her wrist from the shame of her crippling defeat.

Yuffie had been the first member of Wutai's army to face Sephiroth and live. A year after her first fight against a SOLDIER member Yuffie had found herself face to face with the General.

The fight had been short Yuffie had managed to get in a decent hit across the Generals chest, it had only made the man angry. The next blow had been so fast Yuffie hadn't even seen it and it had left a massive cut across her chest.

The war ended shortly after that.

Yuffie had argued against Wutai's surrender. The only thing she got for her arguing was exile.

That's when the scars on her wrist had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have all sorts of other things in. Didn't happen, might never happen, maybe if someone bugs me enough or wants to write it themselves.


End file.
